Doom-Shroom (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Mushroom Trick |Abilities = Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard."}} Doom-Shroom is a premium super-rare plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability destroys every Plant and Zombie on the field with 4 or more. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Mushroom Trick *'Ability:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Strategies With Doom-Shroom is effective at clearing the field of zombies that have 4 strength or more, allowing you to regain control of the field, unlike Shamrocket that works on 1 zombie. However, it can also destroy all of your plants that have 4 strength or more, forcing you to trade your plants to save yourself. While being able to destroy multiple powerful zombie fighters, such as Zombot Sharktronic Sub or Wannabe Hero with just 5 sun needed, it also destroys stronger plant fighters, such as Kernel Corn or The Great Zucchini, which can make this trick a mixed bag. Due to this problem, try to use this card as a last resort, when your opponent is overwhelming you with a multiple amount of stronger zombie fighters. This trick is best used to counter Zombot 1000 and Gargantuars' Feast. It can also work really well if you don't play multiple plants with 4 or more strength. Generally, Citron is best to use Doom-Shroom as most of his cards involve using cards with 3 strength or less, especially with a well-organized bean deck. Be careful when bringing or using Doom-Shroom when using Grass Knuckles or Spudow as most of their cards involves high-strength cards. If you prefer to bring a card that can destroy zombies with the same amount of strength without any damage on your plants, Shamrocket is an alternative. Avoid using this trick immediately after all your lanes have been filled with Cornucopia, as you may destroy that plant itself as well as some of the newly created plants with Cornucopia's ability. However, if you want to activate the ability of plants such as Grapes of Wrath or Guacodile, this could be a good choice. Against While playing as the zombie hero, this trick can easily punish the player for playing powerful fighters. It is important to be careful while facing against Guardian heroes, as they might use this at any time and destroy your strongest zombies. Try to place powerful zombies with 3 strength or less, such as Barrel Roller Zombie and Foot Soldier Zombie. If you need to deploy a strong zombie but willingly to avoid the risk of Doom-Shroom destroying it, you can use Teleport to play it in the tricks phase. Make sure you do not boost too many of your zombies over 4 strength when facing a Guardian plant hero, as there is chance that your opponent will use this trick during the plant phase, although it is a Super-Rare card for players to get. Gallery Doom_ShroomStats.png|Statistics DoomShroomCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is an excerpt from its Suburban Almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This, Fireworks Zombie, and Barrel of Deadbeards are the only cards that affect both plants and zombies. **Before update 1.2.11, Zombot Stomp has also affected both plants and zombies. **However, this is a trick card that affects destroying fighters while Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards are fighter cards that damage all fighters. **This is also the only trick card that destroys plants and zombies. *Prior to an update, it could activate Punish-Shroom's ability when played. *It is one of the two mushrooms in the Guardian class. The other is Sea-Shroom. **Doom-Shroom is the only mushroom trick in the Guardian class. **Coincidentally, both appear in the first series of Plants vs. Zombies. The other mushrooms are Puff-Shroom (as a token card) and Fume-Shroom. *Its explosion animation is similar to its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies, but in this game, Doom-Shroom does not leave any craters. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare tricks Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian tricks Category:Mushroom cards